Somethings Got To Give
by creativeinstincts
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy hate each other...but something is changing and its leaving Hermione very confused. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy and Review :) TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything

When I said I hated him, I truly meant it. It wasn't a casual hate, it was a hate I couldn't describe. A hate that was so strong I wouldn't be sad if he was to be cleared off this world. But there was this feeling in the pits of my stomach I couldn't understand...

He would sneer at me, call me the worst names under the sun and I would in turn spit my most vile and hateful words back. This also didn't stop us from physically assaulting each other either.

He would get up in my face, calling me mudblood whore and I would push him violently back, as hard as I could. He would in turn push me back until I fell to the ground and he was hovering over me, foot pressed hard on my arm, threatening me, saying that if I didn't watch myself I would be very sorry. At this he would put force onto my arm as he turned and walked away.

Harry and Ron were familiar to his insults, but never once knowing how bad they got when Malfoy had the chance to get me on my own.

However over time, I would feel this ugly flutter in my stomach as we approached each other, hurling insults and abuse. It confused me and scared me at the same time and just by looking at his face I knew that he felt that ugly flutter too.

At meal times, I could feel him looking at me and I would look at him from beneath my eyelashes and feel that painfully familiar pull in the pits of my stomach. He would mouth at me "Bitch" and I would scowl, looking down at my food and stabbing at my plate.

It became worse as the days went on; the constant insults and abuse was not healthy. But it was normal. This was us and how we lived every day for 7 years.

I remember walking alone in the corridor; walking to the library I could feel him behind me, stalking me like prey. I stopped at stared up at him, his face turning into an ugly sneer as he had grabbed my arms painfully.

"Have I told you how much I fucking hate your guts you disgusting piece of shit?" he had said savagely. The rush of my heart as he said these words and I tried hard to pull away which made me catch my breath.

"On a daily basis asshole, but you might want to be careful, I might stain your clothes from being so fucking filthy…now let me go!" I had struggled but he held me still, suddenly pulling me closer and I stopped short. My breath coming out in short pants as I crashed against him and I had stopped squirming then and felt him catch his breath also.

I could feel him looking at me, so carefully I had looked up and in that second I pulled away, reaching out of his grip and running down the corridor. I had quickly ducked into a class room and stood against the door. What the fuck was that?

For days and days after that occurrences similar kept happening and it was bothering me and I could tell it was bothering him too. He looked agitated and my friends would comment on how much more vile he was with his constant and relentless badgering. It was as if he lived for the moments where he would hunt my friends and I down, never leaving without explaining how the world would be a better place if fucktards like us weren't in it.

I could feel the tension in the air; everywhere I walked, I felt like something was going to happen and sure enough, it did. A few months before the end of our schooling; I honestly don't know what to even think anymore. My body and brain so confused.

I was in the library, studying late on Friday night when I decided to find a book that I was looking for, I felt like I was in the stacks for five minutes before I heard his horrendous drawl come from behind me.

"Typical fucking mudblood, nothing else to do but study. Tell me Granger, do you even have a fucking life?" I turned slowly towards him, crossing my arms. I won't lie; he looked dangerous and simply stunning at the same time. His short hair sitting perfectly sculpted into a swept Mohawk style that made all the girls pretty much drop dead and his school pants with his shirt, tucked in but rolled to his elbows, the first two buttons undone. I couldn't help but stare for a moment and at the same time internally cringing at myself for even thinking about him like that. .

With a sigh I responded "You tell me something Malfoy, do you deliberately seek to find me?" a beautifully, vile grin spread across his face.

"You're just too predictable and make it too easy to find you. You're pretty much always alone because those good for nothing friends of yours have better things to do. Especially Weasel, at least he fucks that Lavender chick…too bad for you...you have no one but your books. I bet no one would ever miss you if you disappeared and frankly, I would be so much happier"

The sound of the sharp slap echoed in the stacks as Malfoy clenched his jaw tightly, staring murder at me. I was panting hard. How dare he! He was scum and I wished he had never existed.

The next thing I knew was that I was driven against the shelving, hitting my back hard, I yelped closing my eyes as I felt the sting run across my head.

Panting, I tried to push against him, my weight useless to his much larger frame.

That's when I stopped. Not because he hit me, not because he used a spell on me, but because he had grabbed the back of my hair, pulling tightly and forcing my head back to look up at him and I did and he was so close. My stomach fluttered in a way I couldn't understand, the aching in my belly getting stronger as I felt the heat radiating off him.

He grabbed my hair a little tighter; he looked as if he was battling a war in himself and he paused for a brief second.

"I fucking hate you" he whispered savagely before he crashed himself against me.

My body seemed to react on its own accord as I matched him with equal fever, pulling at his shirt to get him closer to me as possible. His hand in my hair and the other grabbing at my hip as he pushed me further into the shelving with his body.

The kiss grew hard and rough as he reached down with both hands and grabbed at my breasts, kneading them hard, I could feel him grinding against me as my body betrayed me and matched his rhythm.

I ripped my lips away then, gasping for breath as he bit down on my neck...that's when my eyes flashed open. With all the strength I had, I pushed him away. Both of us panting, I stared at him.

He looked frazzled, his hair now a mess, his lips and cheeks red as he panted heavily in front of me; His brow creased as he slowly backed away.

"Don't….don't fucking touch me" I said side stepping and I ran, to the closest bathroom. I ran in and slammed the door, rushing to the sink and retching over it.

When I looked into the mirror I just saw confusion, I honestly didn't know what to make of what just happened and the last thing I wanted to do was analyse it.

I turned on the tap and splashed my face. This was not real and this wasn't happening, I needed to get out of the library and into my own bed.

I wish I could say that was the first and last time that it happened, but I would be lying.

So many times over the next few weeks we would argue, argue all day, hit, scream…everything. And in the end it was the same.

And sometimes it got worse, we would be arguing typically at patrol meetings; being head girl I scheduled the prefects patrol and Malfoy hated everyone I would put him with, hated what I was saying and/or doing. And every single time the meeting were like this; saying that I was shit at my job and someone else should be head girl. He was just angry he didn't make head boy I assumed. I could tell that people were getting fed up with it.

So I would ask him to stay back to have a word as everyone was leaving. My intention clearly and only to solve the issue, but it ended up completely different.

I would find myself half naked with an equally half naked Malfoy, as I straddled him on a chair and grinded roughly against him; panting hard as I whispered how much I hated him against his lips, before he would kiss me again and grab my backside from underneath my skirt pulling me harder against him.

Situations like this continued to happen randomly and every time one of us would come to our senses and jump back, and run away.

That familiar flutter became stronger and I would feel guilty, that I was lying to myself and to my friends. This was insanity and I just couldn't take it; this unhealthy…thing I had with Malfoy had to stop.

Weeks went on and the confrontations (I called it in my head) slowly began to slow down a little. Mainly because it seemed that we both tried our best to avoid each other. However, I guess I knew I was done for that dreaded night on patrol a few weeks before school completely ended.

I had just finished my late night patrol with a prefect from Ravenclaw when I turned down a corridor, he was there...staring at me up and down.

The moon light radiating off his beautiful face.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed" I said putting my hands on my hips.

He didn't answer me, instead biting his lip and looking at me with a gleam in his eye I didn't like one bit. "You know what, I don't have time to deal with your bullshit, I'm going to bed"

I tried to walk around him, but sighed as he matched my steps and stood in front of me again.

"Get out of my way Malfoy" He looked hard at me

"No", I rolled my eyes

"I'll fucking make you move now get out of my way!" I tried to push around him then but he pushed me back and I stumbled "What the fuck is your problem?!" I said frustrated and quickly becoming angry.

"Dirty fucking bitch" he said maliciously. I pushed him back and tried to hit against him as I walked around him again, but he grabbed me by my middle

"Argh! Let me go you evil piece of shit" I screamed and swung my elbow back.

I felt the impact as he screamed out in pain and dropped me and I took the opportunity to run. I only managed a few steps before his hands grabbed me again and threw me against the cold stone wall.

This time, he left no time for me to scream. Pressing against me, he pressed his lips to mine so hard it felt bruising.

Matching his lips with equal passion and battling for dominance, I began to grind against him, running my hand down his front and rubbing him against his zipper, he groaned loudly as his tongue did wonderful, torturous things to me.

It felt like a heartbeat and he had stopped and flung open a door next to me, pushing me inside and kissing me again when the door shut.

In an instant, he had me up against the wall, my shirt ripped open and his as well as I ran my hands down his body, scratching and grabbing at him as he ran his tongue across my breasts.

Without bothering with my skirt, he grabbed each of my legs just behind my knees and brought them up, balancing my body against his. With my legs spread wide and feeling so open, he ground against me in slow, focussed movements. I grabbed his hair harshly and pulled away from his mouth, moaning and groaning out as moved against me.

My hands on their own accord, slipped down to his belt, unfastening as quickly as I could and pulling the zipper down. Malfoy moved us to the table, hitting my back hard against it, he placed his hands under my skirt and ripped my underwear down my legs and in a flash he was pushing inside me with a harsh thrust. I screamed out from the pleasure and began to match his equal, violent thrusting.

Balancing on my elbows he kissed me hard, grabbing at my hair as my breasts bounced to the harsh rhythm of his thrusts. My body aching and I just couldn't control the carnal need that came over me.

Malfoy ripped his lips away and grabbed my thighs, pulling me towards him as he thrust. I couldn't help myself, I fell to the table moaning and closing my eyes, I began rubbing and kneading my breasts in pure ecstasy.

His thrusts became harder and faster and I could tell he was watching me; I could hear his short breaths and hitches.

Before I knew it, he had pushed my thighs back towards my chest as he moved between my legs; he lent down and kissed me again. This was so wrong…

When it was over, he had pulled me up and slammed me back to the wall, thrusting hard as I screamed out whilst digging my nails into his back and biting his shoulder. With one final hard thrust he surged forward and began to slow down, groaning out and panting heavily against my shoulder.

While we dressed I couldn't even look at him and nor him at me. What had I done?

When I placed my last shoe on I felt a hard tug on my arm. He ripped me forward and I slightly teared at the pain and the shame.

"You tell anyone about this…I will kill you myself. Got it filth?" anger rose in my cheeks and I was silent for a second.

"Crystal" I said coldly. I walked towards the door, ripped it open and stalked out, walking as fast as I could towards my dorm. Hot tears falling down my cheeks.

For what felt like weeks we avoided each other and it plagued me and I could tell it plagued him. We both knew it was so wrong, we couldn't go on like this…something had to give.

**Possibly might right a second chapter to this, I am not sure. **

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think! Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**The conclusion. **

**I just couldn't leave the story the way it did in chapter one. Enjoy!**

In the final weeks leading up to the last day of school, I saw little of Malfoy as possible. He would try to avoid me as much as I tried to avoid him. Harry and Ron commenting on how quiet he was and that maybe he was up to something; even walking past him in hallways, he would not even spare a glance and the boys became curious at his behaviour.

What happened that night a few weeks ago was something completely unexpected in my eyes. But was it really? All that had been leading up to that point was pure and utter tension. The flutter in my stomach becoming stronger until I just couldn't take it anymore.

I felt sick and I felt ashamed. Letting him take over my body like that and myself being so carnal and wild in the heat of the moment, I just couldn't deny it. I came to realise things about him I never looked at before.

He was simply dark, dangerous and horribly mean, vile and spiteful; but he was also painfully attractive and had this thing about him that made my stomach ache. I hated that! And that feeling made me hate him even more.

His words about killing me had repeated over and over in my head and the more I thought about it, I knew he didn't mean it. I knew that he was just as scared about what had happened than I was and he didn't know what to say or do, so he jumped to the first thing he always went back to. And that was threatening me with death and violence.

I looked over at him during meal times, out of the corner of my eye and watched him as he walked away from the table, the grace and sexual appeal that radiated made me so angry! I would cringe at myself. I was supposed to hate him and yes I still did, but the confusing feeling in me drove me to insanity.

We had sat in class during potions two weeks before school was ending. Snape was dragging on about something boring as usual when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Oi Hermione, what you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know Lavender..." I was just about to continue when Snape yelled at me and made me move. I stopped short when he said HIS name; oh this wasn't good. I didn't want to be anywhere near him and the thought of being so close after what happened between us weeks ago made me shiver.

I sat down at his table without looking at him and my breathing picked up as class resumed. I could feel the tension and heat radiating off his body.

Not long after I sat down, I sensed movement and out of the corner of my eye I braved enough to look over. He sat with his arms on the table, biting at his thumbs slightly and bobbing his right leg up and down; he moved slightly and looked over at me. I caught my breath and it felt like time had stopped for a second.

We exchanged this weird tension charge through the air as my body began aching in a delightful way that I hated because it was towards the person I detested more in this world than anything.

This was not good. With a sharp breath in, I looked away and bit my lip.

After class had ended I ran for the door and went to the only place of solitude I had, the library. I sat at the table staring ahead of me thinking things over and wondering where I go from here.

I knew that I should ignore him and move on with my life, it was a one time thing that was done for and I didn't need to focus on it any longer. But I couldn't help but think about it so much and it was getting to me.

I was walking out of the library, trudging towards my dorm when he stepped in front of me; the shock making me step back.

"We need to talk" he said shortly. Talk? We didn't talk! We fought and screamed and hit each other...we didn't talk.

With a mindless nod I followed him to a class room. I felt my guard go up as I crossed my arms across my body and I mimicked his movements and sat slightly on the table opposite him, looking anywhere but at his face.

I heard the sharp intake of breath come from him and I couldn't help but finally look at him. He was staring at me intently.

The flutter came back tenfold as he suddenly shot forward and grabbed my face bringing his lips down on mine. My body took only seconds to react as I grabbed at his shirt tightly, my hands almost aching from the strong hold.

He ripped away from me then, holding my face close to him as he whispered.

"What are you doing to me? I'm supposed to hate you, I don't fucking get it!" he said the last past angrily and pushed himself away from me.

I fell back to the table, grabbing at it and panting.

'I...I..." I didn't know what to say; he stared at me, his face contorted in confusion and anger.

"We fucking hate each other, I don't get it...I feel...I don't..." he was lost for words. "I shouldn't want to touch you, but I can't help but think about it every fucking day. I'm so confused" he said, rubbing along his forehead.

I didn't know what to say myself and I just watched him as he moved in front of me, looking at the ground.

"I think about it too" I said softly. His eyes snapped to mine staring at me for a moment before he reached forward again, grabbing my hair.

"What have you done!" he snarled at me, my eyes shutting briefly and wincing slightly at the fierce tug.

'Nothing!" I shouted "I haven't done anything to you...!"

"You have, and I fucking know it. Why you?!" he said roughly "Don't lie to me!" I yelped as he pulled harder and with as much strength as I could I pushed him back.

"I haven't done anything! I don't want to fucking want you either but I do and I feel disgusting that I even let you touch me. You are scum and I hate you with every fibre of my being. Don't ever come near me again!" tears formed in my eyes as I walked out the door.

This was it and this was how it was to end. I wasn't going to let him rule my life, invade my thoughts and take me over.

It was the last week of school and everyone was beyond excited. I was too but in the pits of my stomach I felt a clenching ache and almost sadness. For what I was unsure, but part of me knew that Malfoy had something to do with part of that ache. My friends were excited, talking about our futures and what was to be done afterwards, what jobs we would go for and how we would be free.

Part of me was beyond excited and the other was sad, what was to become of Malfoy and I? Nothing. I convinced that it was done and dusted and that we had nothing more but a past and still present hate.

I couldn't help but feel I was lying to myself.

The last day came and students were screaming with excitement, running about the halls, staying out later than supposed to, parties and laughter. I left a party by 10 that night and walked up to the astronomy tower, my short, sparkly dress shining in the light, my hair lightly moving in the breeze. I didn't come up there often, but it was peaceful.

I reflected on what happened over the years, especially the last few months. I thought about how much I had grown and how much had changed. What would I do, who would I meet? Would I meet Malfoy again and would he be different? I had no idea.

With a deep breath in, I turned to head for the door and stopped short. Staring at him as he stood in front of me, the light casting shadows across his body.

He looked breathtaking and I bit my tongue at the thought. Black pants, with a tight black shirt, the top two buttons undone and his hair looking as it always did; my senses overwhelmed with the smell of his cologne and I wanted to slap myself as my knees felt a little weak.

"I think I've come to a conclusion Granger" his voice deep and raspy. I clenched the bar at my side as I took a deep breath in.

"And what's that?" this felt strange, two times we had spoken in a semi-civil way and it was even more confusing than the ugly flutter in my stomach.

He stepped forward towards me, coming closer into my personal space. My heart beat picking up as he reached forward and pressed his hand against my cheek, his fingers slightly in my hair.

I looked up at him and saw the battle within him that he was trying so desperately to understand; the tension I felt between us was coming off in waves.

He slightly stroked my face.

"That I don't know what sick game this is. You are everything I hate and I don't understand these...feelings I have towards you. And it scares me" he came closer, his body almost pressing against mine; my heart now reaching an all time high speed.

"But I just can't stop thinking about you; you plague me every second of every fucking day..." he leaned down, his lips just touching mine. I was quivering, feeling the rush in my lower belly getting stronger with every beat. "I don't know what this is...but I think I'm willing to find out" I didn't know what to make of these words but I had heard enough at that point.

"Kiss me" I breathed out

And he did.

**FIN. **


End file.
